charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Four's Company/Plot
The issue picks up with the sisterly reunion continuing in the attic. Prue is surprised to learn that Phoebe has named her daughter after her, and Piper tells her that because Phoebe wanted to continue the "P tradition" she advised her to take Prue's name because it seemed like the right thing to do. While Phoebe, Piper, and Prue look in the Book for an idea of what's going on, Paige orbs to a frozen Henry at his office. She vents to him, in a deeply emotional way about everything going on despite the fact he's completely frozen along with the rest of the west coast. Meanwhile, Leo attempts to fend off Rennek, but the Darklighter has the upper hand, and admits to being behind the machinations that led Paige to find Prue so the Charmed Ones would be distracted enough so that he could get to Leo. Paige orbs back to the manor, and she and Prue properly meet and hug for the first time followed by Phoebe suggesting a group hug which no one wants to let go of despite Prue asking if they have time for it with everything going on. The sisters then discuss the issues with their powers going haywire and Phoebe attempts to levitate but hits the ceiling and injures herself but Paige heals her. Bailey runs out of the portal to magic school into the attic to inform the sisters that the kids' powers have also gone out of control and Leo is missing. Piper attempts to scry for him but she can't even do that; Prue concludes that they're going to handle everything without the Power of Three. Elsewhere, Rennek reveals that what he wants from Leo is information. Due to him being a Whitelighter, an Elder, and an Avatar, with each new power he's gotten, Leo has collected integral information of the magical world hidden deep within his subconscious and Rennek calls upon an eery, ominous servant to help him get it. Back in the attic, Prue has planned out a strategy: she and Piper will hit the streets vanquishing demons with potions brewed by Paige, and Phoebe, with her skills as a spell writer and knowledge of family history will go through the book to find something to try and contain their powers. Prue makes a comment saying how she forgot how much fun this all was, with Piper replying sarcastically with "the world in jeapordy is always good times." They take to the streets with Prue exclaiming once again the joy of fighting evil. She attempts to start talking about why she couldn't come back, and tells Piper that what she was going through wasn't as bad as not seeing her. Piper cautions her to stop because they have to focus their energies on fighting the demons, not crying. However, they've almost run out of potions. In the kitchen at the manor, Paige is brewing potions with Bailey and vents to her about how out of place she feels now that Prue is back. She questions whether or not she's still even a Charmed One. She then goes on to say that if things were different...she might not mind. Cole comes into the attic with Phoebe rebuffing him once again. He apologizes to Phoebe for everything that happened between them and Phoebe accepts, the two of them reconciling once and for all. Prue and Piper come back to the attic in need of new ideas and Paige has one: stripping her powers. Despite her sisters' pleas, Paige tells them that it's for the best because not only will it get the Power of Three back in check, it will allow her to live a normal life with Henry. Cole and Prue go over by the Book to converse and Cole tells her that maybe it's not the Power of Three that wasn't letting her go but rather she couldn't let go of the Power of Three. Prue intervenes the debate between her younger sisters and tells Paige that she should be the one to strip her powers. She's ready to let go and move on and tells them that it's their time to shine: they're the Charmed Ones now. The sisters, with the Power of Three back under control, find Leo who is unconscious. Upon waking him up they find that Rennek's ally is dead with a Darklighter arrow potruding from his chest. They all go back to the manor where Prue and Piper put the front door back on while Leo recuperates (and they still don't know what Rennek did to him). Cole and Phoebe are speaking and Cole tells her that he's going back to Salem with Prue to make amends by helping new witches. He gives Phoebe a message: she's pregnant again. Paige and Piper question if Prue will still be able to cast spells, and she says that she won't ever be far away from magic. Prue goes to close the door but Piper tells her to leave it open to get some fresh air. What they don't know is that outside of the manor in the bushes, Rennek is lurking with the caption underneath him saying "not the end". Category:Season 9 Plots